Decisions
by DemonicAngel5555
Summary: "What can I say, I messed up. I messed EVERYTHING up, but I'll do anything for you to forgive me and take me back." SasuNaru. Rated for language and mature situations. Contains angst, mpreg, and a large dose of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_Decisions_

Haruno Sakura, a smart... yeah. So she's not perfect, but she's the only woman that I talk to. I don't love her, I don't even particularly like her, but I need her. Not like I need air or... I shook my head. She's vital. I need Sakura, to revive the Uchiha Clan.

I hurt, a lot. A pain so deep and painful that it made me sick to my stomache. I had to ignore it. It was for the best... or at least, that's what I told myself so that I could fall into a restless sleep. I tossed another photo into the rather large shoebox on my bed. Another, of a smiling man with golden skin, blonde hair, big cerulean eyes that make the sky green with envy, and whiskered scars gracing both of his cheeks... I grabbed a hold of my shirt, right above where my heart was, and I refused to believe that my eyes shed a couple of tears.

Four Months Later

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched in her annoying high-pitched voice, and then rushed towards me. Just-fucking-wonderful. I pushed away from the railing I was leaning on. "Hey Sakura." I said, and plastered on a smile. It wasn't warm, or loving. It was cold, and necessary for my goal. "Come on! You said tonight, right?" she asked blushing. "Yeah." I replied trying not to show my disgust.

That night, was nothing to be happy for. Nothing about it was great, or 'magical'. It was gross. She was weak and didn't even put up a fight for dominance. She was sickly wet, and loose. It wasn't anything good, and her voice was quickly draining my patience and turning me off. I moved at a hard, rough, fast pace that would leaver her sore. I didn't care. She is a weak girl, and the only reason I was here, was because I wanted my goal to become a reality. I spilled my seed into her, then left. There was no cuddling, nor words of love. Just another task that needed to be done.

Walking home, hurt. She was nothing like him... the voice, too high... the body, too squishy. Everything was different, worse even. I hated it. I hated this. I want my Naru-chan back, but this needs to be done.

Two weeks later, I was bothered when she showed up at my front door, crying her eyes out. "Sakura what's wrong?" I asked, not really caring to hear the answer. "I'm s-sorry Sa-Sasu... I couldn't g-get pregnant, b-but if we t- "I slammed the door in her face before she could even finish.

To say I was pissed was an understatement. I was absolutely furious... mainly at myself. Everything I have done in the past four months... It was all for nothing. Damn it! Naruto! I quickly stepped into my shoes and opened my door, closing it, and then I leaped over Sakura's crying form, and ran towards Naruto's apartment.

Ironic isn't it? After I've tried SO hard to forget about him, to push him away from my thoughts, and he's the first thing I think about at a time like this. Peachy.

FINALLY reaching my destination, I pounded on his door. "Dobe... Naruto open up!" I yelled, practically beating down his door. A few minutes later, he opened it a bit; the chain in place, his eyes red and puffy, and his cheeks tear stained. "Dobe, I-" "Save it," he cut me off, "I don't want to hear your excuses." "Naruto, please listen. I-" "NO! You broke up with me to fucking be with Sakura! You were just using me and I- I hate you! Go away and leave us be!" he yelled, new tears forming in his eyes, and he slammed the door. I put my forearms onto it and put my forehead against the door. "Naruto..." I slid down to my knees and for the first time since I can remember I cried... I actually cried.


	2. Chapter 2

It was clear Naruto didn't want to talk to me; I've been outside his door for five hours, crying and knocking, trying to get him to listen. I have a headache, and I'm pretty sure my eyes and face are puffy from crying... The only logical thing to do was walk home... no, it's not a home. There's no warmth there... more like a shelter...

I walked past Ino's pansy flower shop, and glanced to see Sakura crying her eyes out to a distressed looking Ino, who was rubbing her back gently. I smirked lightly, not a full smirk, but a smirk non-the-less.

I roughly opened my door, only to kick it back closed as soon as I walked in. My poor Naruto... I walked straight to my kitchen and grabbed a bottle of sake. I told myself I'd never drink it, but this is an emergency. I walked back to my living room and plopped down on the couch half-hazardly, not caring as to how I'd land. I downed the bottle quickly, impatient for the overly-welcome numbness that came with being drunk. "I'm an idiot..."

I threw the bottle at the wall, satisfied with the sound of breaking glass that sounded through my home. It was probably how Naruto's heart sounded after I told him that I was breaking up with him for a woman... I flopped onto my side, and allowed myself to just lie there in a drunken haze until I fell asleep... drinking was a VERY bad idea...

Ever since that night, I've tried time, and time again to get Naruto to talk to me. Even if he just sat and just listened to what I had to say, that would be enough for me. For the past week, I'd sit outside his door for hours; only leaving to eat, go to the bathroom, and for missions. It is one of the worst experiences of my life, having something so close, yet too far to grasp, it makes me feel helpless and that scares me...

I desperately want to work it out, to make things go back to the way there were. Kind of selfish, huh? I go out of my way to break up with Naruto and continuously lie for five months all for a fail attempt at reviving my clan. Yeah, I guess I live up to the name 'Teme'.

I sighed to myself. I know that I love him, more than anything in my entire life... he does not deserve this... He deserves someone so much better for him than me...

"DAMMIT!" I kicked yet ANOTHER hole into my wall. Why am I such a fucking idiot! Here I am, wallowing in my own self-pity, and not even taking his feelings into consideration! I'm such a fucking bastard! I sighed again, and dropped my head into my hands. To say I felt bad was an understatement. I felt so HORRIBLE that I wanted to die. Naruto... My... no... He wasn't even mine anymore...Come on Sasuke think... THINK DAMMIT!

My conclusion was to sit outside his apartment, but this time, I wasn't leaving until he acknowledged my presence.

I walked up and knocked on his door gently, waiting to se if he would answer. "One moment!" his angelic voice rang happily, and I heard rustling come from within his apartment. "Yes?" he asked opening the door, only to slam it shut in my face. "Go away!" he yelled. "Naruto, please open up." "No!" he yelled out. I sighed. "Naruto I-"No! I told you I hated you! You uncaring, unloving, ungrateful bastard!" That made my heart constrict. "Naruto, give me one more chance." Nothing. "Please, Naruto, I'll do anything, ANYTHING, to make you my boyfriend again." "Uchiha, I don't thin-" "Naruto, I know you're hurt, I know I've been an ass, and I know that it's my fault for everything, but please, give me a chance, one more chance to make it all right." I pleaded, and prayed that he'd give me a chance, even if it was to plead some more, and explain myself. The door swung open. "You have five minutes, after that, I will decide if I want to see you again." He stepped to the side to let me pass.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement, after knowing how stubborn he could be firsthand, but I wasn't about to let that show and I moved past him and walked to his couch and s at down looking up at his face to see a deep frown settled there. It didn't suit him at all.

He sat in the chair catty-corner from where I sat. "You can start now." He said, placing his hand over his stomache and the other draped over the arm-rest. This was my last chance to try to make it right...

"Naruto, listen, I didn't want to, I HAD to. I have to revive my clan. Naruto, it's crucial." I looked at him, his frown growing deeper. "No, you didn't. You WANTED to. No one is making you do anything Sasuke. You chose this on your own." He said coldly. He was right. His hand rubbed his stomache gently as he kept glaring. "Is that all, because if it is you can leave." He said. He wasn't happy. "No Naruto, it's not. You're right; no one was making me but..." I sighed; this was a lot harder than I thought.

"Naruto, you're right. No one was making me do anything, and it's all my fault, I could have chosen so many other paths, and none of them would have hurt you. I'm an idiot." I ran a hand through my hair. "What can I say, I messed up. I messed EVERYTHING up, but I'll do anything for you to forgive me and take me back." I said, looking at him, his glare still in place.

"Fine, one chance. One. Chance. If you fuck it up, I NEVER want to see you again. You're not forgiven, you're not my friend, and you're not my boyfriend. You have one month to make this right, and if you can't do it by then, then we're through. Understand?" A chance... he's giving me a chance! "I understand, Naruto I lo-""Leave. I'm still pissed off to the point of seeing red with you." He got up and opened his door, my signal to leave. "You won't regret this Naruto, I lo-" the door was slammed in my face... again. There was nothing else to do, but turn on my heels and head home. I had plans to think of.


	3. Chapter 3

I paced around my living room for the fifth hour. Pleading him to give me another chance was the easy part, believe it or not. Now, I just have to figure out a way to keep from blowing my chance.

Five fucking hours... that's how long I've been pacing around my apartment. That's how long it took me to come up with my plan... well... more like scraps. This was a lot harder than I thought it would be... I can't just go and buy Naruto, he is not that kind of man. He would just get even angrier with me, punch my lights out, and then hate me forever. No, money was not the way to go about this.

I walked and picked up the piece of paper lying on the counter. Most of what was written was illegible from scrawled writing, and cross-out marks littering the page. What was legible was chicken scratch. 'Be INCREDIBLY nice to, and only to Naruto.' ... well that seemed easy enough. 'Do ANYTHING Naruto asks.' Though that would work... only god knows what he'd make me do to get back at me... maybe that one shouldn't be used. I scratched it out with angry movements of my pen.

This is pathetic. 'Be incredibly nice'... that's all I've managed to come up with. Me, top of my class and valedictorian, and that's all I got? This is going to be a lot harder than I originally thought... and I deserve it.

A month, and I finally managed to get a smile from him, and it was a smile meant for me. Pure, radiant, real. It wasn't anything amazing that caused it, just got whipped cream all over my face when I drank some hot chocolate. I didn't even notice until Naruto started laughing and pointing at me, saying between gasps of laughter 'all over your face, whipped cream'. As I shot him a half-hearted glare, I wiped my face off and his laughter shrunk down to a contented smile.

The month of hell had been worth it. I've had his door slammed into my face, had to do his laundry, clean his apartment, do his shopping, re-stock his storage of ramen, had to get his mail. I was made his slave, though, I drew the line at having to wear a maid's dress.

"Sasuke, I'm going home now." Naruto said, picking up his jacket and pushing his arms through the arm holes. "Would you like me to walk you ba-" "No, I'm not a girl Sasuke, I can walk myself." I frowned a bit. "Alright." Smooth Sasuke. He walked out, closing the door gently and I was left to think about him... Even more pathetic. I personally, have never had my heartbroken.. I've always been the one to break hearts of others, and now I know what it's like to have to go and pick up the broken pieces, and try to piece them together.

Let's see... he trusts me, not a whole lot, but he trusts me. That's a good step. He likes me... as a friend, but still. It's another step. Now I just have to make sure we get back to how we were... minus the sex. I'm not even going to bring that up in front of Naruto, because he'll go into another rant of how I don't really mean it when I say I am serious of earning his heart back. That was a blow to my ego.

I yawned, and stretched a bit. I think I'll just have to bed... no use staying up and worrying, over something that I have little control over.


	4. Chapter 4

This week was even more of a living hell than the past month. Naruto decided he would be extra sadistic, and have me re-paint his whole apartment. Did I mention that I had to re-paint his whole apartment by myself? I can't bring myself to say that I don't deserve this punishment. I deserve so much worse. I deserve to be cast aside like I've done to him. This was a cakewalk, though, a very tiring cake walk. I moved his bedroom furniture back to where it was, and wiped the sweat off my forehead. All that was left was touching up the paint in his closet and his bathroom and then I was done. Thank god.

I heard the apartment door open, then kicked forcefully closed again. "Oi, Sasuke, are you done yet?" Naruto yelled. I heard a lot of thumping noises, and I walked out to see that he managed to make a mess of the entrance to his apartment in less than a minute. Shoes kicked off randomly, dirt clumps everywhere, bags dropped at his feet, and dirty socks now balled up in a corner on top of his jacket. "Hey, not bad!" he exclaimed as he walked around to look at the new colors that greeted him as he walked in. "I just have to re-paint the bathroom, and your closet, and then I'm done." I said as I got to work cleaning the entrance again. I knew if I didn't, Naruto would get upset with me, and he would have a fuss about something as small as this.

I glanced up to see him walking around with a bag of potato chips in one hand, stuffing them in his face with the other. A sneer of disgust worked its way on my lips, as I watched the crumbs fall from his mouth onto the floor that I finished sweeping yesterday. Apparently, my job as his personal servant will leave me with no time to rest, though I shouldn't be surprised at all. Isn't that how it has been for the past month? Of course it has.

I glanced over him as he smiled looking at the small details of his clean apartment. I dared let a small smile sneak its way onto my face before I smothered it again. I couldn't help it, seeing Naruto happy, made me happy. It's cheesy, I know, it's stupid to smile after he's been a bit of an ass (well more like a slave master) and cliché, but it's the truth. I trailed my eyes down his figure, happy that he hasn't noticed me staring. His arms, thin, yet toned. His shoulders are small, yet strong, and broad. His back was sculpted and so smooth, even though his tank top. His legs not too long yet toned and perfectly muscled. He was perfect. Manly, yet his features were feminine enough to raise an air of innocence. Though I guess you can think of me being scum, eyeing him up when he's so mad at me, but I just can't help myself.

He turned around to throw the now empty chip bag away, and as he tossed the bag into the trash bin, it caught my attention. It wasn't anything serious, just something subtle. It was his stomach. He's gained weight in the past five months. "Hey Naruto, have you forgotten to do your crunches for a while?" I asked smirking; hoping to poke fun at him, maybe even extend an invitation to go train in the next few days. His reaction was instant, and not as much like his usual self as I would've hoped. His arms wrapped themselves around his middle, a glare sent my way. "Well sorry that binge eating on junk food would make anyone's stomach get bigger you asshole!" It wasn't like him to snap so easily over something so small. "Naruto, relax, it's no big deal. It's nothing that some sit ups won't fix." I said, hoping that my light tone of voice would help him snap out of his little mood he was currently in.

It didn't, his glare intensified. "Fuck you Sasuke." He snapped, the vein in his forehead throbbing in his agitation. I know I should've kept my mouth shut, he was mad, pissed even, but I just couldn't leave it alone. "Well why don't you just stop eating ramen, and do some exercise, and you won't have to worry about it Naruto." I didn't mean to say it so cruelly, but his little mood was really starting to piss me off too, and both of us being mad were just asking for a fight to break out in his apartment.

"Whatever you asshole." That was it. No more yelling, nothing being thrown at me, no violence in his reply. Just a crude nickname thrown my way. His hand went to his stomach, a vulnerable gesture. My words hurt him more than fists could right now. He took it to heart. Now I feel bad. Well…. Shit. I watched as he walked over to the kitchen, the bag of chips being brought to his attention again, as he sat at the table munching away, his other hand still on his stomach. Now I felt even worse.


End file.
